Sonic (Fursona)
Sonic is Sonic the fox's Fursona. {Please don't use him without permission.} {Dogs in my universe age by human years and can eat chocolate.} He is an adventurous pup who always loves the idea of adventure, but has never had one until now. Sonic is on dog as he hates getting dirty like most dogs and he doesn't do normal dog activities without motivation. He dislikes the idea of going swimming or getting a bath since he don't like putting his head underwater. He is kinda lazy, but wishes to help others anytime he can. He loves video games, even if he don't remember that. He hates rain and will stay indoors all the time. He always tries to find an indoor activity that he can do over an outdoor one. Him and Rubble don't get along, but it's mostly from Sonic's end. He doesn't even know why him and Rubble don't get along. He loves to sing, but is very sheepish about it and will try to hide somewhere to sing. He likes to do his own thing and gets annoyed when bothered. If he gets called on a bunch to do something when is trying to enjoy himself he gets to the point of wanting to explode with anger. He does eventually calm down, though it may take a little bit. He actually prefers to be sad instead of being angry, and it sometimes makes some pups and people worry about him him as a result. He is a sucker for any cute animal, baby, etc., so if someone wants to cheer him up, that might be the best way to do it. He loves his family very much and he still misses them everyday. He never wants to go to a doctor... or vet in his case now. He has a fear of medical related theings for a long time and he's never gotten over it. It takes a lot of encouragment and persuading to get him to even go to a simple visit to the Vet, much less for anything like a surgery. He is a completely black jack rustell terrier! He has four hairs sticking out on each side of his face {Simular to Rocky.}, and he has a fur tuft on his head like Rocky's, but longer. He has floppy ears. His tail is fluffy and kinda spikey from his tail tip to the underneath of the tail. His collar is green and so is his eyes. He also has a brown nose. He is chase's police pup trainee. He is not very confident about it and always worries he'll make a mistake. He has a police puptag like chase's. He only has the uniforma nd puppack as he hates wearing caps. He wishes to have a job at Adventure Bay church or library as well. Any job that can keep him distracted as far as he's concerned. He was once a human until he was teleported to the paw patrol world, turned younger, and turned into a dog. He has aspergers, but a more mild version of it. He has a lot of fear, like fire, being underwater, driving a vehicle, heights, singing on stage, being mean to someone or finds out someone hates him, being outside at night, and bees and wasps. He is a Christian. He is from another world. He doubts himself sometimes, but is usually looking on the bright side of things. While the idea of a girlfriend is in his mind, its so far back in his mind that he ignores it and focuses on what he's doing in the here and the now. 'Even if I could get a girlfriend, I don't have time for one.' He says. He never has been able to make friends and the Paw Patrol want to try and fix that for him. Sonic forgot all his memories of being human except memories about family, Church, or School. Everything else is a blank for him. He hates cinnamon and baloney. Just the smell of the two seem to make him sick. He loves peanut butter cups with milk chocolate. He always wanted to see what being a dog was like, but never imagined that this would happen. He hates loud noises like sirens. He doesn't run that fast and trips a lot since he is not used to four legs. But he moves surprisingly fast if there is a bee or wasp nearby. He is trying to learn German, as to why he is doing that is anyone's guess. He hates saying the word 'cool', which is strange. He can write it and type it with no problem though. So it's very strange. He has a tendacy to be a loner and anti-social, but it's mostly because he's afraid of insulting or hurting someone. He gets deperessed if he knows he hurts someone deeply that he loves. He freaks out and hides from them thinking that if he avoids them, he won't hurt them again. {Same goes for some Aspies.} Though he don't do it as bad as most. He takes things literally. He doesn't understand body language like most pups and kids do. Although, he has learned some body language, he still struggles with it. Aspergers makes him a thinker, not a feeler. Although he has emotions. {Usually overwhelmingly strong emotions.} He is a bit clumsey. He is usually in his own little world. Often getting upset if he's ignored. He has repetetive routines, and don't like it being messed up. He also has limited intrests in certain things. He wishes to share them with people and pups, but they usually ignore him when he does, and he feels lonely because of it. He tends to have a blank face making it difficult to tell how he really is feeling, which frustrates some people. When he was human, his mother constantly question if he was sad because of it. When he is stressed. he'll unknowingly cross his front legs like scissors, pace around, or do something to stimulate his senses as it helps calm him down. If he breaks a rule, he'll begin beating himself up and hide somewhere feeling extreme guilt. His left side of his upper body is weaker than his right side. This causes his balance to be a little off. He can be extremely jumpy at times. He don't even know why. He feels sleeping wastes time in the day, so his sleep schedule is wonky and weird. He is actually is a bit chubby when he first shows up in Adventure Bay, but as he trained with Chase to be a police pup, he grew muscular. He didn't notice it for a long long time. He hates it when people and pups fight so much that he even blames himself for whatever caused the fight, even if he isn't to blame. With him being as tenderhearted as he is, he'll be on the verge of tears for even just getting corrected, even though he knows he's not getting fussed at. He does his best to control it though. Just because he avoids dating. Doesn't mean he don't like girls. He tries his best to hide his true feelings. He'll get embarrassed slightly if someone pesters him about it. Chase, Rocky, and Marshall. {His closets friends in the Paw Patrol. Even though he don't know it.} Ryder and the other pups. {While they are friendly, he don't consider them friends even though they are.} Tobi {Terry Lizard's Fursona} {He's nice, he understands me pretty well, and he is a good German teacher lol.} Kata (aka me) {She's very nice and a good person.} Huckleberry {Fursona} {She is nice, loves animals, and makes great OCs.} Takota {He is nice, a strong believer in God, a great story writer, OC maker, and a great roleplay partner.} Tommy {Hero's Fursona} {He's a nice guy, a great roleplayer, and is a great soon to be leader of starfleet lol.} Mudd {Leahyjob200 Fursona} {Nice guy and great at roleplays and stories.} Lorry {My True Fursona} {Angelina's fursona.} {She is nice and friendly, good at roleplays, and is very patient.} Mackie {Pitbulllover's fursona} {She is very nice, great at rock climbing, and loves art.} Jon {Jon's fursona.} {Sonic knows to give him his space. But they both relate on liking games. He's the one that helps Sonic remember that he likes video games.} Marvel (Fursona) {Sonic gets along well with him. They consider eachother to be close friends and don't ever have conflict. Sonic tends to understand him pretty well and can usually do his best to cheer him up if he's sad, and sometimes vice versa. He had not told Marvel about how he was once human, and he doesn't plan too for a reason that only he knows.} Saiya {SaiyaSasuskia's fursona. Him and Sonic get along pretty well once they meet each other. For a while, Sonic hid about his human past from Saiya as he felt he shouldn't mention it, but once he found out that Saiya was once human, he told him the truth and they spend time together a lot, knowing they both have something in common.} My main Fanonverse Pups and the mysterious russell {Debut} Pups and Robby's first Christmas Mighty's Story Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind Semi-Noncanon Mighty's Change of Tone Noncanon Pups and the anthro accident Second Fanonverse {Collab one.} Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love Sonic The Fox's Fursona Art trade By Pups.JPG|Sonic drawn by Pups The Mechanic as part of an art trade. Sonic ref.png|Sonic reference sheet. Capp.jpg|An adorable drawing done by Chasebuddy22! Love it! Anthro Sonic.png|Third anthro drawing. This time my fursona. Fists are hard to draw. :P I'm also trying a new tail seeing here. Sonic new tail design.png|A drawing of my fursona with a new tail design that I'm trying. SSR.jpg|Silver, Robby, and Sonic playing together. Drawn by Chasebuddy 22. Roll on.png|A really cute and awesome picture drawn by my bud Chasebuddy22! {It's also pretty accurate. :P} Crunchy.png|A cute and cool screenshot edit done by Chasebuddy22. Very good for his second screenshot edit as well. :) Sonic.png|A cute headshot picture made by Jon. Thanks dude! ^^ I like it a lot. Hats and Dogs.png|A cute Mario inspired picture by John. Thanks dude. {Sonic is on the left.} Sonic by TGW.png|An amazing gift from Noah {TheGenerousWolf}. Thanks dude! ^^ 1519480491992.png|A cute picture made by PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots. (Lon name. Lol. :P) Very cute and gives some ideas for the future. Good riddance by luigiparty64 dd47rad-fullview.jpg|A gift given to me byMarioSuperstar543. Sonic is in the top right. Thanks dude! ^^ Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Christian Pup Category:Asburgers Category:Shy Characters Category:Fursona Category:Fursonas Category:Fursona Pups Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Fursona related character